


OC smut

by Conner_gold



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conner_gold/pseuds/Conner_gold
Summary: Its smut for oc's





	OC smut

**Author's Note:**

> Mi/ko . Misha/kyoko porn without plot. Ah it's really badly written. My b.

A warm breeze welcomes Misha as he searches for his first mate on the main deck. He's been quiet all day and hasn't even given Misha a glance. The captain wants to apologize and ask what's wrong but can only do that if he finds the elusive man. He wanders around the deck in a lost manner.

Half giving up, he went to his kitchen. Hoping to make Kyoko's favorite dish to coax him into a conversation. He needed to run to his room however, he had the recipe on his desk. Upon entering his room he saw the smaller redhead lying in his bed. 

Getting a little too excited, Misha crawled into the sheets with his first mate. He nuzzled into his first mate's hair, humming happily into his ear. Kyoko wiggles out of his grip and rolled to face him. Bright red and bottom lip quivering, Kyoko almost looked ashamed. Misha reached up to undo the redheads hair.

Letting it down and running his fingers through it. Kyoko whined as his fingers snagged. Leaning forward, Misha talks gently, "What's wrong, Kyo?" After seeing Kyoko flushed, Misha had an idea on why he was being avoided. And he wanted to make it worse. 

Misha continued to tug at Kyoko's hair every so often and barely raises his voice above a low rumble. In 15 minutes he had Kyoko whimpering, twitching, and rubbing his thighs together. Misha will not deny him of the attention he deserves in the end but being the only one who gets to see kyoko like this made him greedy for it. 

Misha sat up resulting in kyoko rolling to his back and grasping at the blankets. Misha barely started and yet his partner is already panting. He knocked his hand lightly against Kyoko's leg and he spread them, staring down Misha. Pleading without words. Misha couldn't deny him for much longer. Kyoko's whines already gave an erection nearly from the beginning and him opening himself up for Misha was tempting. Misha was almost choking on his drool.

"Use your words, Kyo. Tell me what you want."

Kyoko's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, mouth open with no words escaping. Misha sighed and placed one of his legs in between Kyoko's and pushed up gently, making him throw his head back. Letting go he grabbed onto Misha and rutted against him. Moaning and panting until Misha pulled away. 

Misha pulled Kyoko's pants off, throwing foreplay out the window and prepped kyoko with the lubricant he grabbed while the redhead was distracted. Kyoko clung to him and moaned Misha's name over and over, voice raw.

Misha didn't want to wait anymore. Pulling his fingers out, he placed the tip of his erection at Kyoko's entrance and forced through. Kyoko silenced with his head back, twitching and trembling. Trying to keep pace with his captain but failing. Misha held him in place and pulled out to the tip of his cock before plunging back in. He did this multiple times at random, making kyoko's own erection drool. 

Misha almost felt bad for kyoko, as kyoko had already cum twice and misha didnt cum at all yet. That, however, wouldn't last long. The pool of heat that settled in his abdomen spread slowly to the base of his erection and with every moan that kyoko choked out, it spread to the tip of his dick. Kyoko's ass tightened around his cock and kyoko reached his third climax. Misha's own climax spilled into kyoko.


End file.
